"Life-sized" reproductions of original figures are commonly used in advertising displays, such as point of sale displays. A number of conventional manufacturing processes are known for creating these "life-sized" reproductions. However, these conventional techniques are unsatisfactory because the finished product looks unrealistic and is often reduced in size. The simplest process involves enlarging a photograph of the original figure and printing the enlarged photograph on a sheet of paper or poster board. Figures produced using this process are not realistic because of the rectangular shape of the poster and background behind the figure. An alternative process involves mounting an enlarged photograph on a rigid substrate and then die cutting around the figure. This process produces an unrealistic looking figure because die cutting away the background inevitably causes unnatural edges and removes intricate details.
In a similar process the background is removed from behind the image prior to printing it on a substrate. The background can be removed from the photograph either electronically or manually. This process results in a white background when the figure is printed on paper. In order to create a more life like image, the white background is removed by die cutting. However, die cutting results in the same problems discussed above. If an attempt is made to maintain details of the figure, such as hair strands, the die cut area appears to have a white halo. Furthermore, areas of the poster that cannot be cost effectively die cut, such as the area behind spokes of a motorcycle wheel, will appear white. Leaving these areas white greatly reduces the impact and realism of the display.
An additional problem with these conventional processes is that the overall size of the figure is limited by the maximum size of the printing press. Currently, the largest commercially available offset printing presses only print a sheet which is 78".times.56". In order to recreate fibres which are larger than 78".times.56", the figure must either be reduced or printed in multiple pieces. Reducing the figure to fit the printing press causes the finished figure to look out of proportion. Alternatively, large figures can be printed on multiple sheets which are butted together to recreate the original figure. This process is acceptable in some applications, such as billboards, where the viewer is distant and accuracy is not critical. However, in situations where realism is critical, such as in point of sale displays, this process has many drawbacks. In particular it is commercially cost prohibitive to cut the printed sheets so that the two sheets line up exactly. Hence, the joints are typically located in dark inconspicuous areas. For example, a figure of a person standing might be butted together along the person's belt line. However, even if the joint is made in dark areas, the joint is visible in the finished product. In addition, the joint will vary in alignment because of the inexact manufacturing tolerances in the printing, mounting and die cutting processes.
Another major drawback is that due to the cost of die cutting and shipping complicated figures, point of sale displays produced using conventional processes are typically limited to simplistic shapes. Although using simple figures makes it easier to die cut the figure, it also greatly reduces the visual impact of the display. For example, in a display of a person holding a basketball, the person would most likely be photographed with his arms tucked along side his body and legs together so as to create a smooth-edged, simplistic figure which is easy to die cut. Photographing the same person leaping for a ball with his arms and legs extended apart, greatly increase the costs of die cutting the figure. Furthermore the finished figure is relatively expensive to package and delicate features are susceptible to damage during shipping and during display. As a result of these problems, the majority of figures displays do not have extended appendages or detailed edges.
A related process involves forming a decal by printing a drawing or painting on a clear medium which is removably laminated to a backing sheet. The printed decal can be removed from the backing sheet and reapplied to a wall or any other flat surface. Such a process is currently used by Priss Products, Inc. of Garland, Tex. to manufacture decals which serve as room decorations. A major disadvantage of this process is that it cannot be used to make decals if the original figure is larger than the maximum sheet size of commercially available printing presses. Rather, the decals must be reduced to fit within the maximum sheet size. An additional drawback is that the decals must be cut out by the end user.